Llevare 10
by La chica vibranium07
Summary: Recopilación de algunos, drabbles, mini ficciones y one shost basados en varias pareja de Yoi. Especial agradecimiento al grupo de Facebook "Yuri! on Ice (Fanfics Español) "
1. Chapter 1

**Agradecimiento**

 _Muchas gracias por la ayuda a todas las lindas personas que comentaron._

 _Aún faltan muchos escritos de parejas, no me olvidare de ninguno, pero esto ira poco a poco._

 _Espero les guste, toda crítica es bien recibida._

 _Con cariño: La chica vibranium07._


	2. Treinta minutos para año nuevo

_**Treinta minutos para año nuevo.**_

Chris x JJ

Había olvidado que estaba en Suiza. Debí parecer un loco gritando al conductor que se detuviera en la vinatería que habíamos pasado hace media cuadra, ¡Sólo a mí se me podía olvidar que estaba en otro país!

Busque como un tonto dentro de mi mochila, mis mal trechos apuntes de francés, pues para mi fortuna o desgracia, Chris se había empeñado en que conociera un poco del idioma que generalmente usaba cuando estaba en casa, habíamos probado con alemán, en el cual resulte ser un gran fiasco. No es como si realmente hablara francés, las pocas palabras que podía recordar siempre eran seguidas de un cursi " _Oui mon amour_ " y sabía de quien era la culpa.

Finalmente y a tropezones, pude comunicarme con el asustadizo conductor, enfatizando mis disculpas por el mal rato que le hice pasar. El hombre pareció comprender, e inclusive logro apiadarse de mi situación, pues el mismo se ofreció a comprar la botella de vino que deseaba adquirir, supuse que no quería que otro de sus compatriotas sufriera un ataque de nervios por la estupidez de un turista canadiense.

Saque el celular de mi bolsillo, faltaban treinta minutos para año nuevo. Una leve mirada en el espejo del conductor me mostro lo terrible que lucía, ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Había lidiado con muchas personas para poder conseguir un vuelo en vísperas del año nuevo, la fila en el aeropuerto me había durado casi más de dos horas y el resto del viaje no fue placentero, pues estar 9 horas entre un matrimonio apunto de divorciarse, no era lo más agradable del mundo. Si, estaba realmente loco por llegar a mi destino.

¡Pero eso tampoco era mí culpa!, era culpa de la distancia, de las tradiciones familiares y mi increíble capacidad para meter la nariz donde no me llamaban.

Me había encontrado con aquella foto en instagram, entre muchas otras fotos de hamsters con gorros navideños y otras tantas de copos de nieve desde diversas ventanas. Creí erróneamente, que husmear un poco en el perfil de Pichit Chulanont no haría ningún daño, al parecer me equivoque.

La foto mostraba la fachada del bello Hasetsu cubierto de nieve, Víctor usaba una corona navideña alrededor del cuello, mientras a su derecha, Yuuri con el rostro enrojecido por el frio, luchaba por levantarse del tumulto de nieve al que seguro lo habían empujado con diversión. No había nada malo en la cara roja del japonés, o la ridiculez del ruso usando un adorno que era más bien para una puerta, el verdadero problema era Pichit siendo cargado como un feliz príncipes por los brazos del rey suizo, pero eso no era lo pero ¡No señor!, lo peor era ese beso coqueto depositado en la mejilla del tailandés. Un beso provocador, encantador, un beso que por demás ¡me pertenecía a mí!

El taxista volvió, acelerando de nueva cuenta, como si de la nada se hubiera percatado de mi enorme necesidad por llegar a mi destino. El año nuevo nos perseguía.

Me perseguía el año nuevo, también el año viejo, me perseguían los celos, las ganas de pisar el acelerador por mi msmo. El reloj giraba, marcando el paso del tiempo y de mis ansias.

El taxi se detuvo con estrepito frente a la linda casa azul turquesa. Page tomando la botella y la mochila viajera, no me intereso si sobraba cambio o no, sólo me aventure a correr el camino desde la acera hasta la puerta. Los vecinos empezaban a crear bullicio con silbatos y las copas a la mano.

Alguien abrió la puerta mientras el cinco se anteponía al seis y el cuatro al cinco.

Solté la mochila y casi le acompaña la botella a rodar sobre el pasto, cuando rodee con brazos ansiosos el cuello del rubio. Chris trastabillo hasta topar con el marco de la puerta, sus padres nos observaron sorprendidos mientras lo mantenía sujeto recibiendo el efusivo beso que tanto necesitaba darle.

Los gritos estallaron por todas partes mientras mis pulmones comenzaban a carecer de oxígeno.

─Bienvenido Cher, feliz año nuevo ─dijo con coquetería y la respiración entrecortada cuando nos separamos.

Le bese la mejilla ─No vuelvas a hacerlo.

─ ¿Celoso?

Le di una mirada ante su sonrisa satisfactoria. Lleve uno de mis dedos a su mentón para susurrarle ─El rey sabe que es lo que le pertenece Christophe─ me aparte de inmediato alzando la botella de vino, más tarde reclamaría mi recompensa ─ ¡Miren lo que les traje señores Giacomett! ─ aún quedaba el asunto de ganarme a sus padres.


	3. ¿Vas a tallar o no?

**¿Vas a tallar o no?**

Minami y Yuri

Minami sostenía nervios la toalla al redor de su cuerpo. Había pensado erróneamente que acercarse al tigre de Rusia sería más fácil, pues no había pensado que lo de "tigre" no era realmente una metáfora que aludía el gusto de los felinos por parte del ruso ¿Quién iba a pensar que el lindo chico de cabellos rubios iba a tener tan mal carácter?

Pero eso era lo de menos para el japonés en esos momentos, pues luego de haberse armado de valor, logro acercarse al rubio y pedirle su compañía en las aguas termales. Para su sorpresa Yuri había aceptado, los ojos de Minami brillaron ilusionados al no ser rechazado.

Claro que el gusto le duro poco, pues Yuri ya estaba molesto desde que había pisado suelo nipon "Ese viejo calvo de Víctor" decía entre dientes, con la mitad del cuerpo sumergido en el agua.

─ ¡Oye, tu mami! ─ grito el ruso, olvidando el nombre del japonés ─ No me gusta que me hagan esperar.

Minami suspiro hondo, no podía quedarse oculto más tiempo. Salió de su escondite con paso titubeante hasta donde Yuri se encontraba. Se repetía mentalmente que estaba bien, que Yuri bien podía morderlo…pero no comérselo. Pero claro, al pobre japonés nada podía salirle bien, de una manera u otra termino resbalando, zambulléndose de lleno en las aguas termales de manera poco agraciada.

El ruso rodo los ojos ¿Qué es que todos los japoneses que iba a conocer eran igual de torpes? Se acercó para ver si el pobre chico estaba bien, no quería bañarse en la misma agua donde hubiera estado un cadáver.

Saco a Minami a flote y le sostuvo con cuidado, un ligero raspón cubría su frente. El nipón parpadeo nervioso ante la cercanía del otro chico.

─Menos mal que no te moriste ─ dijo soltándolo con cuidado para que el contrario pudiera acomodarse el mismo. Un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del patinador japonés ¿Es que acaso Yuri se había preocupado por él? ─ Si hubieras caído inconsciente no habría quien me talle la espalda ─ Se acercó a su colega y le entrego un cepillo largo, Minami lo miro confundido ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? ─ Oh vamos ¿Vas a tallar o no? ─ dijo el ruso de modo brusco mientras se acercaba de espaldas al cuerpo de Minami.

El sonrojo de Minami se rego por todo su rostro y orejas. Las manos le temblaron, pero no cedió a no acercarse al rubio, creyo que si dejaba de lado la timidez por un rato, bien podría contar en el futuro a sus hijos como es que había conquistado a su padre mientras le tallaba la espalda con esmero.


	4. Saca fuerzas de la biblia

Una mini ficción Pliroy.

 **Obtén fuerza en la biblia.**

─Seguro tienes una botella de licor ahí adentro ─ sentencio el rubio, señalando el libro forrado en suave cuero marrón en las manos de Jean ─ He visto en muchas tiendas ese tipo de libros huecos donde puedes guardar todo tipo de cosas, este tiene el tamaño justo para una licorera pequeña ─ J.J mantuvo su férreo agarre contra el pequeño libro.

Yuri le dio una mirada fiera, pero el canadiense no cedió, resignado dio media vuelta de regreso al probador. Jean suspiro relajándose un poco.

"El débil busca refugio en la biblia, el débil busca refugio en la biblia…" se repetía mentalmente apretando la biblia contra su pecho.

Las cortinas del probador volvieron a abrirse. Los pantalones ajustados y el largo corte en "V" en la camisa le hicieron dar un brinco involuntario. Yuri se pavoneo frente el espejo, el atuendo le gustaba, pero a Jean parcia no agradarle, seguía encismado en apretar aquella supuesta biblia contra su pecho, como si quisiera fundirla en su pecho.

"El débil busca refugio en la biblia, el débil busca refugio en la biblia…" siguió orando en silencio. Su mirada clavada en el trasero del ruso, dudaba que en esta ocasión, pudiera cuidar de su virginidad.


End file.
